


Valentines

by A_Alternative



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Alternative/pseuds/A_Alternative
Summary: "...Maybe B is giving him a chance to explain himself but A has no explanation. What did he expect B to think about him coming up with this idea, let alone acting on it, and for what? Did he expect it to mean something to him? He had to say something, however..."





	Valentines

It is Valentine’s day and perhaps making it a point to be the weirdest members of the house as left them without any sweethearts to share it with. Well that, and they are very young. A denies the jealousy he feels seeing others receiving things from people that have deemed them important enough to give something to. A reflects on how selfish and egocentric it is for him to feel the way he does inside.   
    
He then considers B and his perspective. B too is never given anything, never considered special to anyone. Maybe even more so because A is first and B is second. At least, A can claim to be most important in the line of successorship. And tomorrow, during their next examination, A can again prove to himself that he is considered most important to the institution.   
    
But, Alternative doesn’t like what he knows is true, B takes first priority with no one and there is no one that makes him feel significant on this day. And-     _this is the driving thought that motivates A to find himself outside picking flowers for his roommate, whom he knows loves daffodils_ (even in spite of their morbid associations).   
    
It is strange thing to do, he is a strange child, B is a strange child. A’s heart is more tender than he lets on and he knows this is irrational…   
    
But, here he is. His absence however, has not gone unnoticed and B comes upon him in the yard picking flowers. This is certainly out of the range of possibilities he considered when he went in search for his roommate. A is not the type to go picking flowers like a simpleton, ignoring more important things he could be devoting his time to.   
  A freezes, caught in the act and feels ridiculous.   
    
              “What are you doing?” B asks, as though it is not obvious.   
   
Maybe he is giving him a chance to explain himself but A has no explanation. A’s fist tightens around the flowers but he does not approach B.   
   
                                            “Who are those for?”   
    
B has read into the action and, if A had looked closely enough, he would have seen some irritation behind those (now) familiar black eyes that are nolonger an abyss but rather a deep, dark comfort. A looks a bit flushed as he stands in front of B and is faced with admitting that he had intended to give them to him.  Unfortunately, he feels too embarrassed to admit the truth.   
     
                     What a stupid idea it was, what a stupid child he is.   
    
What did he expect B to think about him coming up with this idea, let alone acting on it and for what? Did he expect it to mean something to him?  Perhaps, this was just his arrogance getting the best of him and not an act in any way altruistic as he intended it to be.   
 He had to say something, however.   
                                                                                        
                                               “I’m-… _I’m picking flowers for your grave_!”


End file.
